


Just Dropping In

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles despaired. Buffy was out there, facing the onslaught from Spike and his gang, and he was trapped in the Library. He had to help her!





	Just Dropping In

Giles despaired. Buffy was out there, facing the onslaught from Spike and his gang, and he was trapped in the Library. He had to help her! Giles grabbed whatever he could and tore down the barricade. Jenny interjected.   
“There are at least three vampires in that hall! God only knows how many others in the building!”   
“I am the Watcher! I am responsible for her, I have to go!”  
“Rupert. Be careful.”   
“Push these back as soon as I…”   
A figure fell through the ceiling and landed beside him with catlike grace. At the sight of Buffy, Giles’ heart sang.


End file.
